A murderous Joke
by Zoe A. W
Summary: weird oneshot. death and crude humor invoved. naruhina. When hinata is dead could a joke be the cause? could an ego boost killl someone. she never thought so...until her joke killed her friend.


When ones heart has been broken and their world seems to shatter, there is only one way to escape it.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

A rock hit his window. "What?" He rubbed his eyes to get a better view. "Neji?" Naruto had seen many odd things out his window some that would make Jiraiya happy, and others that no one could be happy about.

"It's Hinata! What did you do to her?" His voice echoed up the building.

"Nothing, why?"

"Then why was your name carved into her wrists?" he shouted, normally he wouldn't care about Hinata and Naruto, but for her to be dead in a pool of her own blood, with his name on it. That caused a problem. The boy disappeared through the window only to reappear in boxers, and a black tee shirt.

"Where is she?"

"Her room."

"Is she stable? Is baa-chan there?"

"She's dead."

"D-dead." He nodded, now it wasn't unusual for Naruto to cry, back when he was twelve, but for an eighteen year old boy to bawl like there was no tomorrow was a totally new aspect. "Let's go."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"Hinata." Naruto pushed through the Hyuugas only to see a fifteen year old girl standing looking at her sister not a tear on her face, but there were tears threatening to fall. The demon vessel stood next to her before falling to his knees around the corpse, one arm stretched across her chest the other caressing her hair.

"Get that thing off my daughter!" Hiashi yelled, "Her memory should not be soiled like that!" A group of about six men stood up to take him away.

"Stop," Neji's cool voice said, "It is his name on her wrists, but it's also his girlfriend dead on the ground. Ninja's are supposed to have some skills of acting, tears like his are not fake in anyway. He truly loved her."

"I never meant--" Naruto's voice whispered only. "I never meant for this."

"What happened, Naruto?" Hanabi said kneeling down next to him. She may not think him stable, but she knew that he loved her sister, and there by knew that he need condolences as much as her, definitely more then her father did.

"She said that she knew, about me and her, and she would take herself out of the picture, and broke up with me. I thought that she meant out of a relationship picture, I figured it was a rumor, and she would realize it then come back, and we could be happy, she meant this." Naruto said, embarrassing the younger girl.

"Wait here… who's her?" Hanabi asked. Naruto just pointed to a small pink flower below Hinata's left ear. "A Sakura?"

"Haruno… Sakura"

"Wait… you were?"

"No, never, I don't know."

"My sister is dead." Hanabi's tears were now coming freely. "I want to talk to this Haruno Sakura."

"I'm her,' Sakura said emerging from the people.

"Why is she dead, with Naruto written on her wrists, and a sakura blossom below her left ear?" Hanabi said through sobs.

"I-I don't know."

"She started a rumor that she was sleeping with Naruto. Hinata must have heard it," Tenten said poking her head out through the crowd; her eyes began to water as she saw the corpse.

"What? Why, Sakura?" Naruto turned to her.

"I-it was a mistake, Ino said something, and I was like, 'oh yeah I'm sleeping with Naruto', as in sarcastic, and then it got around, I don't know how."

Hanabi grabbed a kunai out of her holster and began to attack Sakura. Neji, the only thing standing in her way, you mean to tell me, that a sarcastic little comment made my sister commit suicide!"

"Stop, she wouldn't have wanted this." Naruto said quietly. The second he did Hanabi's body fell limp in Neji's arms.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

My point is that you can die a horrible death or die because people hurt you like I did. People will always talk, the only thing you can do is roll with it, and bless them back. That's the way those before us would have wanted it.

By the same token, don't talk; people kill themselves everyday because of stupid little stuff. But if stupid stuff is never said, then people won't get hurt over it. If we take the time to double analyze what we say, things could turn out better then they are.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

I RECOMMEND READING THIS

This is the authors note and my point of view on this story. I have tried to commit suicide before. The feeling is like no other adrenaline, and everything else, sorrow, happiness, and pain, but most of all, regret. Then when I thought about more then my self, I actually though about some one I had known for just a little over a year, and thinking of that person over 100,000 miles away gave me courage enough to keep living. If you know someone is considering something drastic, words, though they don't seem to help do, 'I think you should see someone' doesn't it makes you feel as if, you are inadequate, things like 'it's good to have you here' and other things that will cause regret help. Even though they show no pay-off, they mean the world.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Okay, now please R&R shakes arms, and head wow that was deep for me. Okay so tell me what you think!


End file.
